cawmunityfandomcom-20200222-history
Kristie Benet
Kristina Marlena Brown (March 21st, 1997) is an American wrestler, adult entertainer, social media mogul, and the self proclaimed “bad bitch” of modern entertainment. She is known for her current run in LOVE, and for her debut match with Gabriella.She goes under the same Kristie Benet, while also being ‘The Heartbreaker’ AKA ‘HBK’ Early Childhood Brown was born March 21st, 1997 along with her Twin sister, Kartr Brown , and her parents RaGein Brown & Catarina Merleno-Brown. She grew up in middle class environment in Maimi, Flordia and all was well. At the age of 5, her father passed away due to cardiac arrest.This caused her mother to spiral into a dark depression, being irresponsible and not being a good mom to her children. This in resulted with her having a distant relationship with the twins. Not knowing what to do, she spent her early life being quiet and reserved in the slums of Miami. Kristie’s reserved personality quickly blossomed when she got into cheering at Miami Senior High School and fell in love. All the other girls loved to work with her due to her athletic ability while being able to spot any girl in the team. Her passion for the sport came to a stop when she shattered her kneecap at her schools playoffs. She was forced off the team to recover and from there dropped out of high school, 3 months before her graduation. To get by, she started doing cam work for money, she liked it because she felt as if she was able to portray herself in whatever light without being judged. After being massly popular, she caught the attention of other girls and her cam work escalated into full on pornography. She was really happy and she finally had everything she wanted. She got into powerlifting as a competitive hobby and this helped her heal time and time again from the numerous amounts of plastic surgery she was getting. One day at the gym, she met her current botfreind. they clicked almost instantly but at 19 years old after 2 months of talking she got pregnant, a couple weeks after the baby was born her and Jamoshi split, sad from her hardship, she started working out with old gym cards at the exclusive wrestling training centers in Orlando to help her cope. One day while working out she met Gabriella. Gabriella fell in love with Kristie’s aesthetic and looks and asked her if she had any experience with professional wrestling, Kristie lied and said she did. So from there Gabriella booked her on a flight to China to fight her on her Tour. Professional Wrestling Career Vs Gabriella Kristie vs Gabriella is Kristie' '47\s debut match. Dming some hot men on twitter, she sought out to get training, she eventually reached out and started training with Ezra Fawks and got all the training she could get in the couple weeks training she had. She ended up doing well in the Match for her restricted skills and the match was very well received PCW (2018-2019) Kristie was immensely loved when she first came onto the scene due to her sex appeal while also maintaining a unique look. She has always been seen as a very hard worker, improving in the ring tremendously each and every time she steped into the ring. Due to the help of Gin Cruse, Kristie was able to get into the short lived PCW where she met many other names including Chandi, Paris, Kabrina, Scarlette, and Vivian Alucard. LOVE (2019- ) After being seen on Gabriella’s tour, Kristie also caught the attention of Ladies Of Venus where she is now a commodity on the roster. She’s had 2 matches on record, with her recent with Rasheeda resulting in a heel turn. With this new attitude Kristie is determined to do well in the industry AFFINITY (2019-) Kristie '''once ran back into Gin, and was asked to be apart of the Affinity locker-room. Even though Kristie has had only one match and has yet to have any key role, it is believed that she will have a bright future. '''Vs Paris Kristie and Paris are seen as the Lindsay Lohan and Paris Hilton of the modern day wrestling industry. One day they’re friends and the next day they’re not, and with the combined star power and surprising chemistry they seem to always have memorable moments wherever they go. With 2 matches together so far, they both stand at 1-1, both are plotting and awaiting to see when and where the next attack will be. Personal life Kristie now recides in Tampa, FL where she tends to keep a lot of her personal life a secret. Recently going to jail Domestic Violence, she recently has gotten back with a former lover, Jamoshi Ali, who is also her baby’s father. She stays to herself and feels as if she is in a personal peak in her happiness. In Wrestling Finishers * Cardiac Arrest '(Argentine sitout facebuster) 2019-present * '''Photoshopped! '(GTS) 2019-present * 'Kristie Bomb '(powerbomb) 2018-present '''Signatures * Kristie Kick '(roundhouse kick) - 2018-present * '''Kristie KickV2 '(big boot) 2018-present * 'Hoemission '(dragon sleeper) * 'Hearstopper '(military press slam) * 'Nose Job '(knee strike variations) '''Nicknames * Boricua Morena * HBK * The Heart Breaker Theme songs * 'U KNO - ABRA 'https://www.youtube.xn--com%20%20watch-066e Category:Wrestler Category:Woman Wrestler